movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episode 14: Return of the Jotundrome
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Return of the Jotundrome (At the Channel Six building a week later, Elise and Tai's groups are working on the computer while talking) Mimi: So, you excited to go see "Die Hard" tomorrow with Christopher's group and the Mobians and allies? Rainbow Dash: What's not to say "Yes" about? Elise: Bruce Willis is, after all, an awesome movie star. (Then Jamieson comes up to them) Jamieson: It's a slow news day, guys. Do you know what good reporters do at times like these? Pinkie Pie: They take the rest of the day off and see a movie at the local theater? Jamieson: No. They go out and make news, which is what I suggest to you guys do now. (Understanding, Elise and Tai's groups gave in) Elise and Tai's groups: Yes, sir. (Then Jamieson walked out of the room. In the sewer lair, the TMNM, their allies, and even Christopher's group, Kara, wearing her lab coat, and Roxanne are seeing Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie off) Knuckles: Do you really have to go, Yuffie and Masters? Cloud: We do not have to. We choose to. (Then Elise and Tai's groups come in) Elise and Tai's groups: Hi, guys! Trixie: Anything exciting happening today? Spike: Like Loki's group trying to take over the world? Shadow: Actually, it's been kind of quiet for the past week, guys. Sonic: Which is somewhat boring to me. Tails: And I guess that's why Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie are going out of town. (Elise and Tai's groups turned to Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie) Elise: Great! Is there a story in it? Cloud: I'm afraid not, Elise. Aerith: It's merely an annual pilgrimage we make. Yuffie: And my first. Three days of fasting and meditation. Tentomon: I guess you're right. Kari: That's not much of a story. Vector: Hey, don't sweat it, guys. Christopher: This is the big city. Ace: Something's bound to happen. Knuckles: Like Ace said. Chris: And we are, after all, going to see "Die Hard" at the movies tomorrow. (Charmy giggles while Tiny, Dingodile, Rouge, and even Shadow smiled softly) Ember: What's so funny, Charmy? And why are you guys smiling like that? (Charmy, Tiny, Dingodile, Rouge, and even Shadow stifled a giggle and Charmy smiled dreamily) Charmy: You're gonna love this when we tell you this. Billy: You gonna sneak pizza at the movies tomorrow? Shadow: No, it's for dinner after the movies. Silver: Then what'd you do that we don't know of? Charmy: Me, Tiny, Dingodile, and even Shadow and Rouge invited Aku-Aku's group and the Punk Mutants to come see "Die Hard" with us tomorrow! (Our heroes got surprised, then happy) Sonic: Wow, really?! Charmy: Yep! Rouge: And the best part; They all said "Yes." Tiny: And they promise to visit sometimes like they promised. Dingodile: All of us together. Charmy: Tomorrow's gonna be a cowabunga night! Chris: Did you call them? Shadow: Through our Mobiancoms. (Elsewhere in an abandoned mansion, Loki's group have contacted Uka-Uka's group on their communicator about their last failure against our heroes from last week with the henchmen by their side sitting on a couch) Loki: But Uka-Uka's group, we tell you...! Uka-Uka's group: (On-screen) Quiet! Uka-Uka: (On-screen) You have let those Mobians and their allies escape for the last time. Oxide: (On-screen) The invasion can wait no longer now that a week is up. Cortex: One more chance, guys. Eggman: That's all we ask. Ripper: Yeah, Uka-Uka's groupy. Pinstripe: Just one more chance. Komodo Brothers: Pleeeeease? Uka-Uka's group: (On-screen) Quiet, all of you! Mephiles: (On-screen) We can see if we want something done right, we'll just have to do it ourselves. Infinite: (On-screen) We're finally bringing the Jotundrome back to Earth. Demidevimon: (On-screen) Then we shall personally deal with the Mobians and their allies. Koala: All right! (The henchmen high-five) Mummymon: Yeah! Arukenimon: This is gonna be good! Eggman: (To the henchmen) Obviously. (To Uka-Uka's group) But you'll need power. Myotismon: Enormous power to open a portal that big than the Jotundrome itself. N. Gin: (On-screen) Precisely. That's why you are going to take over the Hydroelectric Station at Niagara Falls. (Then a small portal appeared and dropped a device in Vanitas' hands) N. Brio: (On-screen) Attach this Polarity Deflector to the main control panel. Tropy: (On-screen) It will direct the power we need through the portal to the Jotundrome. (In the Jotundrome in Dimension X....) Uka-Uka: Meanwhile, we will move the Jotundrome to the proper space-time coordinates. And no foul-ups! (Back in the mansion in New York....) Uka-Uka's group: (On-screen) Uka-Uka's group out. (They hang up as Loki's group and their henchmen smirked evilly at this) Vanitas: At last! Loki: Our army of Gauntlet Soldiers will be ours to command again! (Loki's group turned to the henchmen who are just sitting on the couch) Myotismon: Don't just sit there, you mutant morons. Hunter J: We must hurry! (They head out to do their mission at the Hydroelectric Station at Niagara Falls. In Dimension X, Uka-Uka's group is driving the Jotundrome to their destinational spot while Uka-Uka's group contacted both the Stone Warriors and Gauntlet Soldiers) Uka-Uka: (Over megaphone) All Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors, to your battle stations! (Nearby unnoticed by the enemy, Aku-Aku's group overheard the whole plot and after nodding to each other, used the Star Cruiser's hypersignal to activate a portal to New York City and went through. At the Hydroelectric Station at Niagara Falls, the workers were working when a blast knocked the metal door down, getting their attention) Worker 1: What's going on? (Then to their concern, Loki's group and their henchmen entered, having blown the door down with TNT and Nitro boxes, and while the henchmen held the workers back by gunpoint with their laser guns and Pinstripe's tommy gun, Loki's group placed the Polarity Deflector on the main control panel and then contacted Uka-Uka's group) Loki: Uka-Uka's group, we've commandeered the power station and the Polarity Deflector is in place. (Uka-Uka's group smirked evilly at this victory) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) For once, you've done something right. N. Gin: (On-screen) Now we'll drain the power from this end. (Then some electricity within the electric antenna boosted up from outside and started to slowly open the big portal for the Jotundrome. At night outside the sewer pipe on the outskirts of the city, our heroes are still seeing off Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie) Tikal: You brought a Mobiancom, didn't you, Yuffie and Masters? Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie: (Nods) Yes. Aerith: But contact us only in dire emergency. Cloud: We will return in three days. (Then as the three left, they waved goodbye to each other) Espio: Farewell, Masters Cloud and Aerith, Yuffie. Big: Yeah, stay loose. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Charmy: Boy, goodbyes are really tough for me. Cream: And me. Cheese: (Agreeing softly) Chao, chao. (Then after that's done, Sonic turned to our heroes) Sonic: Okay, let's get back to the city. Snake: Agreedsssss. Shadow: You never know when Loki's group might strike next. (Suddenly, they heard their Mobiancom beep just when they rode their Cheapskates into the sewer pipe and Sonic answered, for it is Elise and Tai's groups contacting them in the Channel Six building) Allison: (On-screen) Fellas, we've got serious problems! Vector: (To Shadow sarcastically) You had to open your big mouth. Shadow: How was I supposed to know? Cosmo: Enough! Sonic: (To Elise and Tai's groups) What is it, guys? (Elise and Tai's groups showed them the city in a blackout) Sonata: (On-screen) There's been a massive power failure throughout the entire city. (At the Channel Six building....) Sora: Someone, or something, is draining the power. (Back with our heroes....) Espio: It's the work of Uka-Uka and Loki's groups. Silver: Omega and I can sense it. Omega: Without a doubt. Charmy: Good senses, Silver and Omega. Amy: Even Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie could do that psychic bit. Blaze: Well, with them away, someone has to do it. Max: (To Elise and Tai's groups) We'll head back immediately. (They hang up as our heroes got determined) Charmy: Yeah! Let's show those creepozoids what Mobian Power is all about! Kayla: My sentiments exactly, Charmy! Ace: Let's go for it! (They head off into the sewer pipe on their Cheapskates, or flew in the flying heroes' case. At Niagara Falls, the portal is almost completed. In Dimension X, the Jotundrome shot its electricity to the portal) Uka-Uka: Yes! Yes! (Laughs evilly a bit) It's working finally! Oxide: The capacitators are charging at last. (As the Jotundrome powered up, Uka-Uka's group contacted Loki's group. In the power station on Earth, Loki's group answered already) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Loki's group, the Mobians and their allies will certainly learn of this and try to stop you. Demidevimon: (On-screen) That's why we're sending you a contingent of Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors. Loki's group: (Smirking evilly at this) At last! Vanitas: You will not regret this, Uka-Uka's group. Infinite: (On-screen) We'd better not. (In the Jotundrome in Dimension X, Uka-Uka's group hung up and turned to the Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors) Uka-Uka: Prepare to enter the portal. (Then with that, the Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors, among them Traag and Granitor, rode their Gauntlet Hover Vehicle through the portal to the power station on Earth. After disembarking, the Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors entered the power station and met up with Loki's group and their henchmen) Loki: At last, we have our army! Myotismon: We'd like to see the Mobians and their allies try something now. (Loki's group chuckled evilly a bit) Eggman: Now, to coordinate our attack. (Then they contacted Uka-Uka's group on the communicator) Cortex: Loki's group calling Uka-Uka's group. Come in, Uka-Uka's group. (In the alleyway, our heroes, with Kara having her lab coat tied around her waist, met up with Elise and Tai's groups) Elise: What do you think caused this blackout? Knuckles: I'll bet my fur it's Loki's group. Billy: Yeah! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Arturo: My thoughts exactumundo, Knuckles. (Tails then worked on the controls of the Mobiancom) Tails: If I can just tune in the right frequency.... (Then he hacked into Loki and Uka-Uka's groups' conversation) Cortex: (Voice-over) Loki's group calling Uka-Uka's group. Come in, Uka-Uka's group. Uka-Uka's group: (Voice-over) Uka-Uka's group here. Mephiles: (Voice-over) What is it? (Our heroes listen in) Vanitas: (Voice-over) The Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors have arrived. Infinite: (Voice-over) Good. N. Gin: (Voice-over) The Jotundrome is almost fully charged. N. Brio: (Voice-over) Estimate portal penetration in approximately half a.... (Then the signal faded and Tails tried to get it back on) Max: What's N. Brio saying, Tails? Tails: I can't make it out. Something about Uka-Uka's group using the Niagara Falls power station to open a portal large enough for the Jotundrome. Charmy: The Jotundrome?! Caramel: Mega disaster alert! Sonic: We've got to stop it. Shadow: We're the only hope the world has. (Then they heard Aku-Aku speak up) Aku-Aku: And all of us! (They turned and saw Aku-Aku's group and even the Punk Mutants having found them and got happy) Heroes: Our friends! San: You'll need all the help you'll get from us. Ashitaka: You can count on all of us. Arren: All for one and one for all. Therru: United we stand, divided we fall. (Our heroes got determined in agreement) Rouge: Thank you, guys! Silver: You're the best friends and allies we ever have! Knuckles: Glad you could join us. Heroes: Mobian Power! (They charge to go save the day) Patamon: Wait for me, guys! Elise: This could definitely be the story of the century. Christopher: You said it, Elise. (Later in the air on board the X-Tornado 2.0, our heroes are on lookout) Charmy: Hey, do you think maybe we ought to tell Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie about this? Coco: That way, we'll need more help. Ashitaka: Great idea. Silver: It sure fits my description of an emergency. Shadow: We can't keep running to Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie for help. Sonic: He trained us for this. Espio: We must not fail them. (Realizing Sonic, Shadow, and Espio are right, our heroes gave in) Aku-Aku: Very well. Therru: But I got a feeling they'll find out and help. Sonic: Probably, Therru. (In the forest as morning came, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie are silently meditating in a zen state when they sensed something) Cloud: I sense a great danger approaching somewhere to the south of here. Yuffie: You and us both. Aerith: We must hurry. (They run to go find the danger. In Dimension X, the Jotundrome approached the portal as Uka-Uka's group smirked evilly in eagerness) Demidevimon: It will all go splendidly. Uka-Uka: Prepare to enter the portal. (At the power station on Niagara Falls, our heroes flew the X-Tornado 2.0 in the air, still on lookout when they spot in the distance Loki's group's henchmen, Gauntlet Soldiers, Traag, Granitor, and two Stone Warriors marching) Shadow: It doesn't look good. Crunch: Loki's group's got a small army patrolling the area. Not cool. (On the ground, the henchmen, Gauntlet Soldiers, Traag, Granitor, and the two Stone Warriors noticed the X-Tornado 2.0) Pinstripe: Well, well. Look at who's here. (He aims his tommy gun at the X-Tornado 2.0) Pinstripe: Arrivederci, furballs. (He shoots the X-Tornado 2.0's wings, causing it to start falling towards the river from the blimp with our heroes screaming) Charmy: (In a panic) Cowabunga! (Then Silver and Tails both made the X-Tornado 2.0 safely land onto the river, making it float down the river) Espio: Phew! Safe landing. No need to panic. (Then noticing the waterfall at the end of the river, Knuckles showed it to our heroes) Knuckles: You want to bet? San: If we don't get out, we're gonna fall! (They floated a little closer to the waterfall) Commercial break (Our heroes continued to float towards the waterfall as the villains watched) Twilight Sparkle: And I always thought Niagara Falls was a romantic place. Comet Tail: So did I, Twilight. Vector: If we're gonna go over the falls, we should have at least do it in a barrel! Crash: Like, somebody do something quick! Charmy: Or we're gonna be Mobians on the half fur! (Tails and Coco pulled a device out to call forth the blimp) Tails: There's still one slight chance if the tommy gun bullets didn't damage the remote control functions. Coco: You and me both. (Then to our heroes' relief, the blimp floated down towards them) Sonic: It's working, Coco and Tails. Charmy: All right! Arturo: Tubuloso! Which means "Tubular." (They noticed they're getting close to the waterfall) Rainbow Dash: (Hopefully while looking up at the blimp) Come on, hurry. San: I hate to be a bother, but can't you both hurry it up?! Coco: Give us a break, San. Tails: This is delicate work. (Then the blimp opened some lifeline ropes from below at our heroes) Kayla: Jump for it! Rouge: And those who can fly, fly for it! (Then they grabbed the lifeline ropes and hung on as the X-Tornado 2.0 went over the waterfall) Cosmo: Nice work, Coco and Tails. Crash: Great job, Sister. Tails: Don't mention it, Cosmo. Coco: Nothing to it. Vector: Next time you think you could shave it a little closer? Coco: What do you mean? We had two whole seconds to spare. (Then they landed on the ground safely and let the lifeline ropes go) Tails: Well, so far we've managed to lose the X-Tornado 2.0 and nearly get ourselves killed. (Then they heard Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie speak up) Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie: Mobians, guys! Heroes: Huh? (They see them) Sonic: Masters Cloud and Aerith and Yuffie! Shadow: What are you doing here? (Yuffie points at the portal near the power station) Yuffie: That drew us here. (They noticed as well) Crash: Whoa! Mondo misery to the max! Charmy: Took the words out of my mouth, Crash, but I agree! Silver: I hate to say this, but we're in deep trouble. Aku-Aku: They're preparing to return the Jotundrome to Earth. Sonic: We've got to cut off the power to the portal. Crunch: Hey, outstanding idea, Sonic. Charmy: Any idea as to how? Therru: Any suggestions? Tails: Well, if we could somehow stop the river, that would shut down the power station. Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Swell. We'll just round up 50 million beavers and ask them to please build us a dam. Silver: Not bad. Tails: But I've got a better idea. Listen, if we can just.... (They huddle in for a plan. In the Jotundrome in Dimension X, Uka-Uka's group smirked evilly in victory even more as the Jotundrome prepared to cross over the portal) N. Gin: Preparing anti-gravity points. (After Uka-Uka's group pushed some buttons on the controls, the Jotundrome hovered into the air a bit and flew towards the portal. Back at the power station on Earth, our heroes approached the portal from afar) Max: You're convinced this is going to work, right, Coco and Tails? Coco: It should. Tails: Most of the river is diverted through tunnels to the power station. Arren: All we have to do is close them off. Knuckles: As simple as that, huh? Shadow: I suppose you've got a better suggestion, Knuckles? (Then Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups perked up) Izzy: I do, Shadow. (They listened. Later, Elise, Tai, and Christopher's groups, Kara, and Roxanne approached Pinstripe, a Gauntlet Soldier, and a Stone Warrior secretly, and then the female members came out) Female human allies: (Flirty) Yoo-hoo! Hi, fellas. (Pinstripe blushed upon seeing them) Pinstripe: (Blushing) Uh, hi there, enemy gals.... (Then the human girls ran and after snapping out of his blushing, Pinstripe, the Gauntlet Soldier, and the Stone Warrior charged after them when....) Tails: Surprise! (Tails emerged wielding his bo stick and whacked the Stone Warrior, only to vibrate upon hitting him) Tails: (Shakily) Whoa! (Tails then fell on his rear and recovered) Tails: So much for that idea. Pinstripe: You darn right. (He pulls his tommy gun and he and the Gauntlet Soldier approached him when Charmy and even the Punk Mutants jumped out to fight) Charmy: Chill out, Tails. (He and the Punk Mutants charged at Pinstripe and the Gauntlet Soldier when the Gauntlet Soldier grabbed Charmy's nunchuks and threw him aside, knocking the Punk Mutants down next to Tails) Charmy and Punk Mutants: (While thrown and knocked down) Whoa! (Then they see the Stone Warrior and Gauntlet Soldier approach) Ashitaka: Double trouble. (Then the female human allies emerged from the bushes, with Elise aiming her video camera) Female human allies: Hey, you! Pinstripe: Huh? (With that distraction on Pinstripe, the Stone Warrior, and Gauntlet Soldier, Tails, Charmy, and the Punk Mutants got up and after flipping back, they leapt forward and kicked the Gauntlet Soldier and Stone Warrior into the river. Pinstripe prepared to shoot our heroes when San stepped in front, making him blush upon seeing her) Pinstripe: (Blushing) Oh, San. (Laughs a bit) Long time, no see. (San took advantage of it while Pinstripe lowered his tommy gun) San: (Flirty) Well, Pinstripe. I got one thing for you. Pinstripe: (Suave-like) What's that? (Then San socked Pinstripe in the face, sending him flying into the air away from herself) San: A good sock in the kisser! (Then the female human allies came out) Tails: Thanks for the help, girls. Arren: We appreciate it. Female human allies: Don't mention it. Rarity: I wonder how the others are doing now. Therru: Well, there's one way to find out. (They hurry ahead. At the power station, the henchmen, except Arukenimon and Mummymon, emerged from the station a Gauntlet Soldier and Stone Warrior) Koala: The other soldiers should have been back by now. (Then Pinstripe landed in front of them, dizzied from San's punch and with a black left eye) Ripper: Pinstripe! (They checked on him) Orbot: Something's going on. Cubot: What could have happened to the soldiers? (Pinstripe recovered and was about to speak up with a glare when he saw....) Sonic: We happened, Squarehead! Pinstripe: That. (Noticing Sonic, with his katanas ready, Shadow, and even Aku-Aku's group, the henchmen were about to shoot when Vector threw his sais at their laser guns, making them shoot the Gauntlet Soldier and Stone Warrior to death instead) Komodo Brothers: What? (Then Sonic, Shadow, and Aku-Aku's group jumped on the henchmen, pinning them down) Shadow: Had enough? Komodo Joe: Us? Moe: You're about to get plasmerized. (They knock Sonic, Shadow, and Aku-Aku's group off of them, making them land near Vector) Koala: (Growls) You guys are starting to get our goat! (The henchmen charged at them when Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie emerged from a nearby bush and threw brown powder called sleep spice into the henchmen's faces, making them stop) Henchmen: Hey! Komodo Joe: (Getting tired) What's.... Going.... On? (Then the henchmen fell on their backs and fell asleep from the sleep spice as the rest of our heroes came out) Sonic: Thanks for the help, Masters Cloud and Aerith, Yuffie. Vector: Yeah! Crash: You dudes really dusted them off. Aerith: We must hurry. Cloud: The sleep spice will not affect those their sizes for long soon. (They hurry to the power station as they met up with more of the rest of our heroes) Crunch: You guys have any trouble? San: Nope. Sonic: Piece of cake for us. Charmy: And I know, there's no cake. (They come up to the control panel) Silver: Okay, Tails, shut this thing down. Tails: I'll try. (Then with Coco's help, Tails deactivated the waterfall and electricity. Deep in the power station, Loki's group, Arukenimon, and Mummymon noticed as well) Loki: The power's gone! Hunter J: But that's impossible! (In Dimension X, the Jotundrome stopped suddenly and the portal vanished, much to Uka-Uka's group's shock) Tropy: No! This can't be happening to us! (Then Loki's group contacted them) Eggman: (On-screen) Uka-Uka's group, the power has been cut off! Uka-Uka: We can see that, fools. N. Brio: We're diverting auxiliary power to the portal. (Then they reactivated the portal and the Jotundrome went through. Back on Earth in the power station, Loki's group realized and turned to Arukenimon and Mummymon) Cortex: They must have shut off the pumps. Loki: Follow us with as many soldiers as you can find. Mummymon: Sure thing, Bosses. Arukenimon: We won't let you down. (Then Myotismon turned into Malomyotismon and Arukenimon and Mummymon turned into their beast forms. Outside, our heroes emerged and saw the portal gone) Tails: Hey, it worked! (Then a laser shot on the ground next to their feet and noticed Loki's group, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and the Gauntlet Soldiers, Traag, Granitor, and Stone Warriors charging at them, laser guns ready) Charmy: Yipe! Ace: Don't look now, guys. Snake: But we thinksssss they figured out our plan. (Our heroes armed themselves) Sonic: Then we go out with Mobian honor, fighting them. Amy: You said it, Sonic! Knuckles: Yeah? I'd rather go out for pizza, biting to eat it. Ashitaka: Well, look at the bright side. Things could be worse. (Then the portal reappeared near them, getting their attention) San: I got news; Things are worse! (Then the Jotundrome emerged from the portal slowly) Charmy: Flaming ravioli with cheese! Aku-Aku: It's the Jotundrome! (Then the Jotundrome landed on the ground after coming out of the portal and the portal closing behind it. Inside, Uka-Uka's group saw our heroes on the screen, preparing to defeat them) Uka-Uka: Our enemies the Mobians and their allies, especially my goody two-shoed twin brother, about to be crushed into little specks of particles! Oxide: What a truly pleasant moment. (Then he pushed a button, unleashing a number of Gauntlet Tanks from the Jotundrome and they, along with Loki's group, Arukenimon, and Mummymon, surrounded our heroes) Tails: What do we do now? Crash: Well, we can always pray for a meteor to strike. Malomyotismon: Troops.... Loki's group: Attack! (In the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group noticed Loki's group taking command) Uka-Uka: No! Demidevimon: This is not how we wish it to end. (Outside, Uka-Uka contacted them through the intercom) Uka-Uka: (Voice-over) Stop! Leave them to me and my group! (Inside the Jotundrome....) Tropy: We want the pleasure of destroying them ourselves. (Then he pressed a button, and outside, a laser cannon aimed at our heroes, much to their calm concern) Therru: Guys, it looks like we're headed for the big house pound in the sky. (They got calmly concerned some more) Commercial break (Our heroes continued to be calmly concerned) Roxanne: Well, it's been nice knowing you guys. Snake: And youssss too, Aria. Aria: (Sarcastically agreeing) Oh, right. A real thrill. Cloud: Do not despair, everyone. Aerith: In life, there is always hope. (The laser cannon powered up. Inside, Uka-Uka's group watched this on the screen) Elise: (On-screen) Well, my hope is that you're right! Mephiles: We bid you farewell, mutants and allies. (Then pressing the fire button, the alarm went off suddenly, and the laser cannon didn't fire as the alarm blared) Uka-Uka's group: (Shocked) What? Infinite: What happened? (Outside, the laser cannon died down) Eggman: Something's gone wrong with the laser cannon. (Inside, Uka-Uka's group realized what's going on) N. Gin: We've used too much power in keeping the portal open. N. Brio: The capacitators are drained. (Outside, our heroes got determined now) Heroes: Mobian Power! (Then the battle between good and evil begins) Vanitas: Stop them! Loki: Now, our Gauntlet Soldiers! Malomyotismon: They must not escape! (A Gauntlet Soldier fired his laser gun at Sonic, but he deflected the laser with his katanas, which then deflected from the Jotundrome and striking a nearby tree branch, causing it to break off the tree and fall on Loki's group and some Gauntlet Soldiers) Amy: Exactly the way you planned it, (Giggles a bit) right, Sonic? (They charge towards the forest) Sonic: Well, I never look a gift branch in the mouth. Silver: Well, if we don't get away, we're Mobian and ally toe jam. Crunch: Like how, man? Kara: This place is crawling with, as Charmy would say, creepolas. Tails: Watch and learn. (Tails pushed a button on the Mobiancom, and the blimp from the X-Tornado 2.0 arrived. Then the henchmen, having awakened, joined in the fight and prepared to shoot our heroes) Pinstripe: Keep shooting, you rock-brained morons! (Our heroes grabbed the lifeline ropes and floated away) Tribot: They're getting away! (They fired away, but too late; Our heroes escaped. Inside the Jotundrome, Loki's group, with Myotismon back in his normal form, after livid along with Uka-Uka's group as Eggman and Cortex jump-stomped up and down in anger, throwing a little tantrum) Eggman: They've escaped again! Cortex: (Groans in annoyance) This is getting very monotonous. Uka-Uka: They won't get far. Infinite: Reactivate the falls while we recharge the capacitators. Myotismon: As you said earlier; This had better work. (In the forest, our heroes landed on the ground safely from the lifeline ropes) Silver: I hate to say it, but with the Jotundrome in Uka-Uka's group's power, we've got our fur and backs to the wall. Shadow: Masters, we must make plans to defeat Uka-Uka and Loki's groups. Cloud: Unfortunately, we can do little until we learn their plan. Aerith: And by then, it might be too late. Yuffie: I hate to say this, but Mom and Dad might be right. (Back at the power station, the falls are reactivated and the Jotundrome is at full power on the capacitators) Demidevimon: Splendid! We're at full power again. (Inside, Loki's group, their henchmen, Traag, Granitor, and the Gauntlet Soldiers and Stone Warriors watched Uka-Uka's group finishing up) Uka-Uka: Now, to implement our ingenious plan. Hunter J: Which is? Uka-Uka: To create a seismic vibration so intense as to cause an earthquake of cataclysmic proportions. (As Uka-Uka's group continued their plan explanation, N. Gin pushed a button, making the Jotundrome to drill itself underground) Oxide: Then take over the evacuated city and make it our base of operations. Mephiles: From there, we will use the capabilities of Dimension X to conquer the entire planet. Loki's group: We like it. We like it. Demidevimon: Do you really have any choice? (Back in New York City now that the power is back, an earthquake starts hitting the city from the Jotundrome's drills from underground. In the sewer lair, our heroes felt the tremors) Heroes: Whoa! What's happening now?! (After the earthquake ended, the TVs came on and Uka-Uka's group began their conquest announcement) Uka-Uka's group: (On-screen) This is Uka-Uka's group, Rulers of Dimension X. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) We command everyone to leave the city immediately. (In the sewer lair, our heroes are seeing this on the TMNM's TV set) Oxide: (On-screen) If it is not evacuated in 24 hours, we shall cause a much stronger quake and level every building in the city. (Our heroes got calmly concerned) Applejack: Can they do that? Aku-Aku: I'm afraid the answer is yes. Sonic: We've got to find the Jotundrome and stop them! Vector: (Sarcastically) Sure, no sweat! (Seriously) And what'll we do with the rest of the afternoon? San: Enough talking, Vector. Ashitaka: It's time for action. Amy: Ashitaka and San are right. We can do this. Sonic: Mobians, allies, follow me. (Then with that, our heroes charged out to go to their next battle) Cloud: And so begins the final battle. (Entering the underground tunnel, our heroes followed the treadmill tracks belonging to the Jotundrome) Therru: If we keep following this trail the Jotundrome left, we're sure to find it. Elise: You said it. Knuckles: It's kind of hard to miss. Vector: It's only five times the size of the Houston Astrodome. Crash: What's the Houston Astrodome, a skate park? Tails: Actually, Crash, the Houston Astrodome is an astrology science center in Houston, Texas. Crash: (Understanding) Ah, okay. Arren: It's true. (Then they spot something up ahead) Shadow: Look! There's something up ahead. (They walked closer and saw....) Heroes: The Jotundrome. Tails: We found it! Charmy: I keep forgetting how humongous it is. Blaze: Okay, so how do we get inside? Ashitaka: They apparently have soldiers on patrol like the guards they are. Shadow: It won't be easy. Aku-Aku: The whole thing is covered with foot-thick titanium armor. Tails: Hey, don't sweat it. (He shows a black electronic ninja star) Tails: I've got this gadget I've been saving for just such an occasion. Espio: (Proudly satisfied) Courtesy of me. (They then climbed down at the foot level of the Jotundrome) Allison: Now what? Tails: Right. Everyone take cover. Espio: This explosive packs an incredible punch. (Our heroes take shelter behind a nearby boulder. After Tails activated the ninja star bomb, Espio then throws the ninja star bomb at the Jotundrome, but upon impact on its side, it didn't explode) Ace: You call that a punch? Chris: It more like a slap on the wrist. Tails: Well, sometimes they need a little adjustment. (Suddenly, the ninja star bomb exploded, sending Tails and Espio flying next to our heroes. Then they both recovered) Tails: And sometimes not. Sonic: Let's go for it! (Our heroes charged into the Jotundrome from the hole on the side while they heard Uka-Uka's voice shout through the intercom) Uka-Uka: (Voice-over) Security has been breached on Level Seven! (In the control room, Loki and Uka-Uka's groups realized immediately) Vanitas: It must be those blasted Mobians and their allies again! Uka-Uka: And where there's them, there's also.... (Darkly) My brother.... (In the hallway, our heroes continued running) Christopher: Do you know where we're going, guys? Rainbow Dash: Or are we just sightseeing this place? Tails: If I can locate the control circuits with Coco's help, we can deactivate the earthquake-causing mechanism. (Suddenly, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie sensed something and stopped everyone) Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie: Stop! Dingodile: Is anything wrong, Yuffie and Masters Cloud and Aerith? Cloud: Loki's group is drawing close. Yuffie: We can sense them. Aerith: Me, Cloud, and Yuffie will lead them away so that you may continue your search. (Then Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie leave to find Loki's group. In another hallway, Loki's group, with Myotismon back as Malomyotismon, and their henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers were searching for our heroes when Loki's group sensed something, making them stop) Hunter J: You clumsy idiots! Koala: Well, why'd you stop, Bosses? Sephiroth: We sense that our ancient enemies, Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly, along with Yuffie Kisaragi, are nearby. Malomyotismon: We shall deal with them personally. Loki: And capture Rinoa. Eggman: You ten find the Mobians and their allies and finish them. (Then Loki's group left to go find Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie) Komodo Joe: With pleasure, Bosses. Moe: Yeah. Pinstripe: Just leave it to us. (Then they charged with the Gauntlet Soldiers to find our heroes. With our heroes, they found the source of the drill) Tails: What luck! Coco: We located it. (They go up the controls) Tails: Now, if Coco and I can just rewire them.... (Then Coco and Tails began to rewire the controls) Kayla: Hurry, Coco and Tails. San: We're running out of time. (Then the henchmen, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their beast forms, and Gauntlet Soldiers arrived) Koala: Wrong, furballs. Mummymon: Your time just ran out. (They laugh evilly a bit with Ripper's sounding like a psycho's. In an open hallway with railings in the chasm chamber, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie cautiously looked around for Loki's group when they see them arrive) Loki: So, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, and Yuffie Kisaragi, it appears it is time for our final confrontation. Cloud: Squall Leonhart is no longer. Aerith: And neither is Rinoa Heartilly. Yuffie: There are only Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough. Sephiroth: And soon Cloud and Yuffie will be gone as well, and Aerith will be mine. (They prepared to fight. Back in the drill control room, Shadow tried to reason with the henchmen as our heroes, with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver now in their Super forms, stood their ground and the henchmen were about to shoot) Super Shadow: Wait! Rouge: You can't fire your laser or tommy gun in here. Espio: You'll damage the circuitry. (Realizing they're right, Arukenimon and Pinstripe turned to the other henchmen) Pinstripe and Arukenimon: They're right. Henchmen: Huh? Arukenimon: I guess we got to do this the old-fashioned way. (They smirked evilly in agreement) Pinstripe: If you know what we mean. Koala: (Agreeing) Ain't that a shame. (Then they charged at our heroes. After they armed themselves, Koala grabbed Super Sonic's wrists just when he prepared his katanas) Koala: Got you! Amy: Hey! (He and Super Sonic see Amy, livid and wielding her Piko-Piko Hammer in determination) Amy: Hands off my Sonic! (Then she whacked Koala aside into the side of the power grid, making him release Super Sonic upon being smacked. Then the screen went black upon the power going out in the room and some shouting and scuffling was heard. Then our heroes emerged from the room, unharmed) Arren: Did you have time to shut down the circuits? Elise: Yeah, did you, Coco and Tails? Tails: I sure hope so, Arren and Elise. Coco: We'll find out when Uka-Uka's group tries to cause another earthquake. (Back in the room, the power started flickering on and off, revealing the henchmen and Gauntlet Soldiers all tied up) Koala: (Struggling to break free) One of these days, those Mobians and their allies are really going to get it. (In the control room, Uka-Uka's group saw the people of New York still in the city on the monitor screen) Infinite: So, those foolish citizens refuse to evacuate. Mephiles: Then it's time to really shake them up. (He pushed another button, only for the alarm to go off to their confusion) Uka-Uka's group: (Confused) What? Demidevimon: Now something's wrong with the drill mechanism. (Back in the wide hallway, Cloud and Loki's groups then started their fight. After Malomyotismon swiped his claws at Cloud's group, they dodged. Then Cloud's group dodged Vanitas' kick and then Cloud's group jumped up at Sephiroth and kicked him down. But just when the fight continued, the alarm went off and a tremor hits the Jotundrome, causing a nearby energy laser to split the hallway in half, separating Cloud's group from Loki's group and making them hang onto the railing for dear life) Loki's group: Curse you! (Then Cloud's group climbed up to safety and got away. On the other side, Loki's group climbed to safety as well with Malomyotismon changing back into Myotismon. With our heroes, they exited the Jotundrome's hole as the Jotundrome shook violently) Mimi: Something tells me this is the grand finale. Palmon: You said it! Vector: I'm sure glad we got good seats. San: Hey, wait! Heroes: What? San: We forgot all about Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie! Charmy: San's right! Super Silver: They're still in the Jotundrome! (Then using Chaos Control, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver teleported back inside the Jotundrome as our heroes watched in calm concern. Then spotting Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver grabbed them respectively upon meeting up quickly) Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver: Chaos Control! (Then all six of them teleported out of the Jotundrome just as it started to sink deeper towards the center of the Earth, right next to our heroes, much to their cheering relief) Heroes: All right! They made it! (They see the Jotundrome disappear beneath the ground so far) Tails: Let's haul fur. Tiny: That thing about to drill straight down to Earth's core. (They hurry out to the tunnel's exit. Back in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group are livid at this) Uka-Uka: Someone has reversed the seismic polarities! (They tried to stop it) Demidevimon: The Jotundrome is sinking deeper, and we're powerless to stop it! Uka-Uka's group: (Growls in anger) Loki's group! Mephiles: This is all your fault! Oxide: We'll get you for this! (Then the Jotundrome emerged into a underground cavern right near the Earth's core and landed roughly on the ground, and the tremors stopped. The next day at the surface back in New York, our heroes, with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver back in their normal forms, are enjoying their pizza dinner in the sewer lair, having already seen "Die Hard" at the movies like they planned) Sonic: Well, we finally put an end to Uka-Uka and Loki's groups' evil plans for world domination. Tai: You said it, Sonic. Charmy: Time to party hearty! Crash: And man, oh man, wasn't "Die Hard" a great movie we ever saw in this dimension? Heroes: Yeah! Elise: And what a story! Christopher: And the remarkable thing is, the enemy was defeated by 20 half teenagers, and half animals, and their allies, mutant and human-wise. Tikal: (Gesturing to Cloud and Aerith) Hey, and let's not forget two half adults, half rats, huh? Christopher: (Nods in agreement) Of course, Tikal. Fluttershy: I just realized something. Us human allies are the only 100% human beings in this place. Braeburn: Don't feel bad, Fluttershy. Charmy: Nobody's perfect. (They then laughed a bit and then resumed their meal) The end Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental Version Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies